The Whole Truth
by Persefoni Booklover
Summary: After Dumbledore's death Harry's life takes an irreversible turn .The boy-who-lived wishes to unravel the truth. And a shocking revelation at the bowels of Gringotts might bring him closer to it. But when your friends betray you and the wizarding world calls for yor sacrifice who do you trust ? Ron/Hermione/Dumbles bashing .Brother-like Neville.Shocking Inheritance.Vampire Allies.
1. Chapter 1

_**So first story.. Oh man I'm nervous ..I want your opinion please good or bad I don't care (although I'll live the flames in the fireplace**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't have OC's yet so everything belongs to whoever it is supposed to belong ,but not me (what a pity …!)**_

Chapter 1

Eternal dark

Everything is quiet, even the usual sounds that are so dominant during the day disappear to give their place to the magnificent silence that only the darkness of the night can offer to the tortured soul that hides in the shadows of the Hogwarts' castle for witchcraft and wizardry. But Harry Potter does not hide from the teachers or the prefects that have the task to patrol the halls. No Harry Potter hides from no human but from the nightmares that haunt his dreams. Nightmares that are a gift from the monster that will make him a killer.A murderer like him.

**Το κείμενό σας**

It had been a year since he learned that it his task, his burden to rid this world from Voldermont's presence .It had also taken him a year to accept the destiny that Fates laid before him. But Voldermont or his end wasn't what made him flee his warm bed tonight. No tonight he sees beyond the end of the war that plagues the wizarding world. His world.

He fears of what will happen after the end. What will he do with his life? Dumpledore is dead although the scars from his manipulations are still deep and bleeding. Ginny left him. She couldn't wait for him to mend his wounds. She has already moved on. He saw her the other day talking with Colin with a smile on her lips. They fitted quite well Harry Potter's ex-biggest fans. Ex, because he was broken for Ginny and not heroic enough for Colin.

He couldn't blame them for abandoning him but he could and he did blame them for expecting him to die for them like their lives were more precious from the life of a 16 going to 17 year old that hasn't traveled out beyond London yet. Although most of the blame lay on a certain manipulative old coot who had orchestrated his whole life to the point that everyone expected him to save them from Voldermont and then blamed him because he hadn't already done it.

But that was no more. The great Albus Dumbledore was gone and he was smart enough to realize that if full grown wizards and witches couldn't defend themselves against a psychopath and his fanatical followers then he didn't have any obligation to do it was going to be completely free from this idjits at his 17th birthday the mast important day for the fools at the wizarding world. And despite the Orders of the Phoenix effort's he wasn't going back in the cage that he had broken free from after Dumbledore's death.

He let an angry huff at this thought. Who could think that the great Leader of the Light would bind the Golden Boy to him with loyalty potions and a series of Obliviates . He was beyond enraged after the Headmaster's death when the thrice damn spells and potions were gone from him. He was so furious that he destroyed the Room of Requirements, where he was at the time reading a children's book called the Tales of Beetle the Bard, so thoroughly that even the highly magical room needed a couple of minutes to recuperate and create a room full of dummies that Harry then blasted to pieces using a collection of Diffindos ,Incedios, Bombardas (and Harry's personal favorite) Reductos.

He had already planned to visit Gringott's during the hellish holidays at the Dursley's (provided that the Order wouldn't be idiotic enough to try control him like the old coot).After sorting out his finances and what his dearly idiotic godfather had left him, he would make a new start ,he would create a new life and be born anew from Dumbledore's ashes.

When the sun emerged from the maintain tops that surrounded the famous school it would be the last day of his sixth year and the last day that Harry Potter was going to see Hogwarts. The soft trilling of a phoenix was head in the distance like a theme song to an ending movie, a finished story.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Harry visited Gringott's and exactly a month since school ended. Just like every single day after his visit to the Goblin bank Harry was an emotional wreck. More like a furious emotional wreck but that mattered little and didn't change the painful betrayal of his childhood idol, it was like someone had said to a young boy that Heracles was in reality the bad guy.

He knew that both the Headmaster and his so called friends had manipulated him in order to become their savior but he couldn't imagine that. Not only had the old guy ignored both his parents and godfather's will but he had the audacity to steal from the stuff his mum and dad had left him (thankfully for him both the Black vaults and properties were sealed until the designated heir would came to claim them).

He wasn't even aware that Sirius (not to mention his parents ) had left a will even less that he was the sole heir, well according to the goblins Sirius had left each of the Tonkses and Remus a million galleons (apparently the Blacks were filthy rich). But was more important, to the wizarding world at least, and what Dumbledore, for or his tittles and power political or otherwise, could never get his hands on was the Lordships that followed his inheritances. He went into Gringotts as Harry Potter , son of James and Lily and Savior of the wizarding world and when he left the bowels of the bank he was Lord Harold James Potter-Black-Eden Lord of Salisbury and of Glastonbury of the Magical Realm while in the Mundane Realm he was known as Earl of Avon , a title that along with the surname and lordship of the House of Eden he had inherited from his mother's biological family.

What enraged Harry was that he could have lived with his maternal grandfather at least until he became five when his grandfather had passed on. His Aunt Petunia wasn't really his aunt, meaning that Dumbledore' s Blood Wards were nothing but a bluff to keep the Golden Boy chained to Privet Drive no 4. That fucking delusional old bastard had controlled every single detail of his life and he continued doing so even from the grave. His dear friends as he had learned were paid from his own freaking money to spy on him from the old coot.

Ginny thankfully had no idea about what the other two did. He could not stand to know that the little girl that he saved from Riddle all those years ago had betrayed him.

He had contacted, with the help of his account manager Goldhook the remaining members of his families. Which sadly for the young lonely boy, who had so suddenly been left with no one to care for and no one to care for him, where very few. The only remaining relatives that the Potters had where the Blacks thanks to Harry' s grandmother Dorea Potter nee had a tons of relatives from the black family but with the exception of the disowned daughter of Cygnus Black, Andromeda, none of them were Light aligned.

In a couple of hours he had to meet with Andromeda Tonks nee Black at a classical restaurant in the Sanguis Vetus alley called _Arane. _Quite ironically, considering that he was a half-blood ,the name of the alley meant Old Blood and catered only to the needs of the seven Old Families meaning the Blacks, Potters, Bonuses, Greengrass, Longbottom, Goldstein's and the Diggory's who left the country after the death of their only son.

Harry was rather nervous about meeting the eldest of the Black Sisters .All three of them were legendary in their own way, but the one he was meeting with had managed to shake the wizarding world in its very core and change him forever with her decision to marry a muggle born Hufflepuff known as Theodore Tonks. The second daughter of a family that was the top of aristocracy marrying a muggle born commoner contesting not only her father's authority, which was a scandal all by itself , but also her Lord's ,which was unheard of. Said Lord , as Harry learned in Gringott's later was Sirius' father and Andromeda's uncle.

He was quite nervous about the meeting with Andromeda. Despite all his fame and wealth Harry was like a fish out of water about politics. Hence the reason he needed Andromeda' s support. The woman may have been denied her lineage, something that Harry planned to correct after speaking with her of course, but before her marriage with Ted Tonks and consequent fall out with her family she had been groomed as a pureblood aristocrat and her knowledge of politics was something to be envied. And something that Harry desperately needed as he had quickly realized after the meeting at Gringott's and unveiling of the truth.


End file.
